


It Is What It Is

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Cameron one shot requested by 'EV'.<br/>On his final night in Downing Street, David reflects on his time in office, and realises it isn't just the job he'll miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is What It Is

Night had well and truly fallen over Downing Street. All had fallen quiet, and with his usual silent curiousity Larry the Cat padded about the pavement restlessly. He was not the only inhabitant of No. 10 who was restless, for only a few yards away, inside the building behind, sat an outgoing prime minister.

'Sat' was, perhaps, too dignant a word. David was slouched, aching feet resting on his desk as he rubbed his temple softly. What a dreadful few weeks he had experienced. He would be glad to be leaving office, had his tenure not been cut so short. That damn referendum. To think he has sacrificed to much to appease the plotters on his own benches. David could now only try and be grateful that his life would now get a lot simpler.

"Tea?" comes a voice from the corner of the room. David looks up with a weary smile. There stood Penny, a woman in her late thirties who hailed from the North. She had worked at Downing Street for as long as David had lived there. David was somewhat attached to all his staff, but Penny had always been the favourite.

"Thank you" David says as she sets his mug down on the desk. Penny stands back for a moment and studies him with a sympathetic smile. "I suppose you'll have to start making your own tea soon" she jokes, "Are you sure you can manage?". David allows himself a small chuckle. He wasn't sure he would manage without Penny full stop. She really had been the greatest of helps to him, always somewhere near, always happy to help as best as she could.

David could recall his very first meeting with her, which also took place on a night on which David had been extremely fed up. He had been prime minister for a matter of months at the time, and was already feeling the strain of it. Of course, the issue he had fretted over that night was not one of life or death, or war or peace. No. He had split his trousers. David had hoped he might be able to sneak upstairs and change, but such was the split that he daredn't leave his office. Instead, he had lurked behind his door, peering out into the corridor, waiting for a member of staff to walk by. That member of staff had turned out to be Penny.

"Prime Minister?" she had exclaimed as David had pulled her into his office. He had apologised most sincerely for the abruptness of his approach, before addressing her in a particularly grave tone. "I must ask that you be delicate with this information" David said, voice falling to a whisper. Penny, eyebrows raised, had nodded dutifully. Feeling his cheeks tint with embarrassment, David had uttered the words. "I've split my trousers".

David had expected to be met with a laugh, but Penny's amusement amounted only to a slight glint in her eye. "Right" she had said, "That's not too good". David shifted about on his feet awkwardly. The longer he walked about with split trousers, the more embarrassed he felt. To think prime ministers were supposed to be dignified.

"I thought about telling Nick" David admitted, glancing over to the other door in his office, the one that connected to his Deputy's office, "But I wouldn't stand the mocking". Penny nodded and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll fetch you another pair from upstairs" she told him, "And perhaps a sewing kit to repair those ones". David emitted a sigh of relief and thanked her perhaps too eagerly. Before she had left to carry out that most odd errand, she had given David a very sweet smile, for which he had been grateful. Noting the flush on his cheeks, she had tutted. "Come now, Prime Minister, you musn't be embarrassed" she had said, "It is what it is".

He had been spared quite some shame that day. Nick would never have let him forget about the incident had he gone to him. Of course, Nick was gone now, as was William Hague. Ministers often came and went, colleagues arrived and departed, and sometimes it had been a difficult thing to deal with. They were often people he was still able to see, albeit not so much on a professional basis. The company of Penny, however, he would probably never enjoy again once he left Downing Street tomorrow. David glances sadly at his tea. No longer would such cups be brought to him by a smiling Penny, ready to support and cheer him when he needed it. Of course, it was not simply cups of tea and split trousers that Penny dealt with over those long six years.

David found himself harking back past times yet again, now recalling one particular moment some two years into his premiership. Boris Johnson was on his way to call, no doubt peddling along on his bike, being verbally abused by taxi drivers. David had almost been able to hear each peddle, each incoherent mumble. He had known the Mayor of London was coming and he hadn't liked it. He never liked it when Boris came.

"You look tired" Penny had commented as she brought him yet more papers, "Are you alright, Prime Minister?". David had glanced up at her and offered her a small smile. It faded almost as quickly as it had been mustered. "Boris Johnson is on his way" David said simply. Penny paused for a moment and released a simple 'oh'.

"Oh indeed" he had replied, head sinking into his hands, "God, I wish I could escape him. I'm up to my neck in work as it is".

"You're not too fond of your mayor then, Prime Minister" Penny judged, the faintest hints of a smirk on her lips. David had thought that said smirk did not look wholly unattractive on her. She was a pretty thing, with her bright eyes and even brighter personality. "We don't always see eye to eye" David had admitted, recalling in his mind his many arguments with Johnson.

"He can be such a prick" David had snapped, taking even himself by surprise. He had looked to Penny instantly and apologised, fearful of offending her. She had only laughed. "I can sympathise" she had sighed, "Would you like me to put him off, Prime Minister?".

"I couldn't ask that of you" David replied, "Then again, that may be a good idea". Penny looked at him most disapprovingly. 

"I was joking, Prime Minister" she told him, to his great disappointment, "You can't avoid him". And a great pity, too.

"I can't?" David muttered. Penny's disapproval was washed away by her kind smile. "Come now, Prime Minister, you musn't grumble" she had told him, "It is what it is".

David remembers where he is and looks over to the woman once more. She still sported that ridiculously kind smile of hers. She was not the first member of staff to smile at him, of course, but she was certainly one of the few who truly meant it. Penny looked after him not solely out of a sense of duty, as was the case for most civil servants, but because she wanted to.

Matters of split trousers and Boris Johnson seemed silly compared to the great comforts she had offered him in times past. One of the most troubling periods of David's premiership had been Scotland's referendum on independence. Such was the Prime Minister's pacing that the carpet in his office was most worn down.

David had been most tempted to curl up onto it and cry at one point. It was at point, of course, that blessed Penny had come to his rescue. "Prime Minister?" she had asked gently, standing in the doorway of his office with her hands behind her back.

"Oh, don't mind me" David had dismissed, clearing his throat to remove any lumps within it, "I'm quite alright". Penny had raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unconvinced. "I didn't think you would be" she said boldly, and David have a hollow chuckle under his breath. He had watched as she had pulled something out from behind her back.

"Whisky?" David asked. Penny nodded, striding forward and setting the bottle down on his desk. "It's Scottish" she told him, "Something to celebrate with". David scoffed. Celebration didn't seem appropriate. Panic had well and truly set in by now.

"Or something to drown our sorrows with" David had muttered, sliding ever further down into his chair. Penny tutted and shook her head. "You must keep your chin up. I've seen the speeches you've given. You've done all you can" she insisted, "It will all pay off".

"I do so value your optimism" David had sighed, resting his head on the back of his chair and shutting his eyes. He wanted to get in at least a few minutes sleep before the test came. Rest would no doubt alleviate his fear, at least to some degree. "In that case, I'll remember to stay near" Penny had said, making for the door once more.

"What if I do lose this?" David asked suddenly. He had wondered whether he would need to indulge in that whisky already. "Then you lose it, and we'll have to bear it" Penny had reasoned, "It is what it is".

That had been one referendum David had won. One that he had needed to have. Europe seemed like an entirely different affair. On and on his backbenchers had grumbled, and all the while the repulsive and toad-like figure that was Nigel Farage had loomed in the distance. Ranting about these people, of course to Penny, did nothing to relieve David's stress. He wanted so desperately to let the topic die. And so the referendum had happened.

The whole thing had been cemented by David's rather surprising victory at the last general election. Returning to Downing Street without the Liberal Democrats propping him up had made him feel as though he stood several feet taller. The staff of the house had been there to applaud his return, and, naturally, amongst them stood his Penny.

"Damn" she had exclaimed sarcastically, "I was hoping for Ed Miliband". David had grinned at her, still very much feeling that post-election euphoria. "At least you won't have to bother with that giant stone of his" he replied.

"I'm not one for heavy lifting, so it is a relief" Penny said, "So another five years, eh? Let's hope you don't split your trousers again". David had looked around quickly, fearful of any one hearing. Penny had only giggled at his reaction.

"Yes, five more years" David said proudly, marching along with her towards what was still his office, "Much to do. Though it can all wait for now".

"I'm not sure about that, Prime Minister" Penny had reasoned, pausing just before they reached his door, "With so much work to do, you'd best start now". David groaned internally at the thought of so much paperwork. He could already picture the mountains that would form on his desk.

"Surely I'm allowed at least a little time off?" he had asked. Penny had simply raised an eyebrow at him and smiled softly. "In your job, Prime Minister" she said, "It is what it is".

A lot had changed since then. David often reflected on how quickly things had deteriorated in the past year. To go from such a great victory, to the catastrophic defeat he now faced. Britain had voted to leave the European Union, Theresa May was packing in preparation for Downing Street, and very soon David would find himself on the backbenches once more.

"It'll go cold" Penny says, nodding towards his relatively untouched mug of tea. David snaps back into reality and sips from it. "I do apologise" he says, quietly, "I'm quite distracted this evening".

"It's to be expected" Penny replies, smile fading slightly, "Is everything settled for tommorrow". David nods silently, a particularly large lump forming in his throat suddenly. He had maintained his composure rather well, he had thought, up till now. No matter how rotten he felt inside, he would not let it show.

"This time tomorrow, we'll be gone" David sighs, speaking to himself for than any one. From the corner of his eye he sees Penny bow her head. "If you'll excuse me, Prime Minister" she says, turning towards the door. David rises to his feet and steps out from behind his desk.

"Are you alright?" he asks. Penny raises her head once more and gives him one of her usual kind smiles. Yet her eyes are sad, sadder than David was used to. They tear at him slightly, threatening to drag his mood down ever further. "Oh, absolutely" Penny tells him, convincing neither herself nor David, "I suppose I'm just not awaiting tomorrow with much delight".

"Theresa is a good person" David offers, knowing that full well that wasn't what Penny meant, "You should get along splendidly".

"I'm sure she is" Penny replies, managing  another smile, "But I won't deny that I'll miss you". David tries to find some comfort in that, but he finds he is only saddened further. This seemed so very unfair.

"I'll miss you too" he says, voice trailing away into the shadows that surrounded him. Penny turns her eyes once more towards the door and reaches out for the doorknob. It was silly, but David felt it was unlikely he would see her again once she did leave. It was highly likely that they meet again before his departure, in reality, but unlikely that they would be granted time for a proper goodbye.

"Can I ask one more thing of you?" David calls out, and again Penny looks to him.

"Have you split your trousers again?" she quips. David laughs, genuinely, for the first time in what felt like an age. It feel good. Of course, it would be Penny who made him feel good. "Go on" Penny says.

"Let me kiss you" David blurts. He frowns, but only at himself. It was a terribly blunt and impertinent thing to ask, and from the second his request left his lips he had flushed a deep red. This certainly what his masters at Eton had meant by gentlemanly behaviour. Thankfully, Penny wasn't as taken aback.

"I'm sure I can allow that, Prime Minister" she smiles. David pauses for a moment, before making his move. He leans close, quite ready to do that which he hadn't realised he had desired to do. He is about to claim his darling Penny's lips when she stands back slightly and lifts her hand.

David stops himself and looks between her and her outstretched hand. "I didn't say what exactly I would allow" Penny states simply. David blinks at her. To think he had thought his removal from Downing Street as cruel.

"This is terribly unfair" he complains. He holds Penny's extended hand gently in his own and places a soft kiss upon it. Penny simply smiles, and David gets the impression she is incredibly pleased with herself. He couldn't blame her. Even if he hadn't quite had his wish fulfilled, it satisfied him. It made him _smile_. And only God knew how much he would need those smiles tomorrow, when he would leave Downing Street behind him for the last time.

"Well, it's as I always say, Prime Minister" Penny sighs, "It is what it is".


End file.
